


The Rule of Wade's Life

by QQI25



Series: Writing is a Good Coping Mechanism [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with no happy ending, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, Rumination, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Wade has a feelings jam with himself.





	The Rule of Wade's Life

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is like so super self-indulgent in that i feel so much like wade tht i vented about my feelings thru wade. like, all these feelings are mine and also wade's because unfortunately we hv poor self-confidence and talk a lot/too much. anyway, i hope u enjoy even if there's like. no happy ending/no real ending at all.

Wade is pretty sure he’s fucked up. It’s not like anything in particular _really_ happened, per se. It’s just, say he has a sort of Spidey Sense of his own. Just kidding. It’s just the way things go with him. He gets close to someone, becomes too comfortable with his life, and then he fucks something up. It’s bound to happen in every relationship he decides to strengthen and put effort into, and in every good mood. It’s like, a Rule of Life, the way gravity is, except it’s only really a Rule of _Wade’s_ life. Back to the point.

Wade is pretty sure he’s fucked up somewhere with Spidey. It’s not a particular moment he can pinpoint. He thinks it’s just who and how he is. Which. Sucks. Because it’s not like he can help the way his mouth runs and runs and keeps talking even when one of the boxes tells him he’s annoying and to shut up because he’s just. Terrible like that. Or something. He’s not sure why he keeps doing it when part of him tells him not to. Well, maybe he is. Maybe he’s really good at psychology because it helps to be able to read people and know their motives and also it’s interesting. Maybe he knows it’s most likely that he’s annoying people and annoying them and annoying them to see how much they can stand him and when he’s gonna push them away. Because he knows they’re gonna leave. It’s just a matter of _when_ and he likes it more when he can control the when. And being unabashedly himself is the perfect way to do that! But it also makes things suck a lot. But it’s how things have worked so far, so. 

The thing is that he’s pretty sure things had gotten good with Spidey. Spidey had started hanging out more. They’d patrolled together almost every night. He’d even stopped unaliving people. In front of Spidey. And, Spidey’d let Wade ramble on and on. And sometimes he talked to Wade about his life problems. And!! The most exciting thing was probably that Wade has his number! And they texted. Note on the past tense of texted. Because now, Spidey doesn’t really text him. In fact, they barely talk at all. It’s probably because of him. It’s probably because he talked too much about his problems and also about every-fucking-thing else and now Spidey knows who he really is and that he’s too much for him and he’s just. Too much. For anyone. The bad too much. 

But what if he’s wrong? What if he’s wrong and Spidey’s just going through some tough life shit? And he’s like, suffering. Quietly. Alone. And he doesn’t trust Wade. Because you’d be stupid to trust Wade. He’s like, insufferable. Like majour, big time, out-of-this-world insufferable. And look. He’s making every. Thing. About. Himself. Again. Again, insufferable. Fuck. He flops onto his back, and then thinks otherwise and curls up on his side. He knows he’s not gonna have anyone that sticks around. He knows that. Knows he’s gonna end up alone. It just. Sucks. Doesn’t it always? Maybe one day it’ll get better. But then it’ll get bad again. He’s too self-absorbed and too overwhelming and just too him. Too, too him. And he always fucking does this. He always gets too attached to someone and then when he thinks it’s okay, and it’s all good, and it’s all fine, it’s not again. It goes to absolute fucking shit. That’s just the way it is. That’s the Rule of Wade’s Life.


End file.
